Donnie's Enemy
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie makes a dangerous enemy. Oneshot! R&R xx Rated T for mentions of drugs.


**Donnie's Enemy**

It had been a fun evening playing in the construction site, the four brothers had been playing ninja tag using the site as a way to get the advantage over one another. It was a ninja playground!

The construction site had been abandoned for two years, the company had simply ran out of money before they had finished rebuilding the ruins of an old hotel. The hotel had been pretty hidden from society anyway and nobody had ever went to stay in it so the manager burnt it down after getting drunk.

Now the site was split into three parts, the largest part was empty which was where the turtles were laying now. The second part belonged to some homeless people who tended to just sit and wish their days away but the third part was sheltered and forgotten. There was a small work shed there but it was otherwise empty.

Nobody had ever entered it until now.

''C'mon guys'' Mikey pouted after being announced 'It' for what felt like the fiftieth time that evening. ''Let's play something else now''

''Like what?'' Raph smirked as he stretched a little.

''Hide and seek!?'' Mikey grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement. ''LEO'S IT!''

Before Leo could protest his brothers ran off in different directions, he sighed and started counting.

Donatello didn't know where to hide, he knew his brothers had already found great places. He looked over at the shadowy part of the site and smiled, he and his brothers had never went in there! He'd never be found!

He crept into the darkness and headed towards the work shed, he had a sudden uneasy feeling and pulled out his bo.

He looked through the small window and saw what looked like a self-made lab, he frowned as he looked over the equipment.

It all looked super old but well cared for. He wondered who it belonged to.

''Never seen a mutant before'' Said a gruff voice from behind. ''I would've thought bein' a freak would make ya more careful. Obviously I was wrong''

Donnie turned around to face the owner of the voice.

The man before him was incredibly muscled! He was huge but looked like he was in his late thirties. He had silver hair with a dark blue fringe, his blue eyes were inquisitive, curious but dashed with anger and steel. He was pale and wore tight clothes to show off his muscles, he had a tattoo of some sort of wildcat.

''Who are you?'' Donnie frowned as he held his staff in front of him, he was getting a bad vibe from the man in front of him.

''I'm Lynx, creator of the Blue Lynx gang. And this is my territory'' He ground out.

''Blue Lynx gang?'' Donnie repeated in confusion.

''I tried to make a gang to rival the purple dragons but those bastards scared my followers off'' Lynx replied as his eyes flashed dangerously.

''Oh… ok'' Donnie frowned suspiciously. He nodded towards the shed. ''What's with the lab?''

The man grinned.

''I like to consider myself a genius. I need somewhere to let it out…. You probably wouldn't understand being an animal and all'' Lynx smirked.

''I happen to be a scientist and a doctor'' Donnie snapped.

''Oh really?'' Lynx laughed nastily. ''I bet you don't even know what cyanosis is''

''Cyanosis is blue coloration of the skin due to lack of oxygen'' Donnie replied quickly. ''Kind of need to know that when you're a ninja''

''You're a ninja?'' Lynx laughed again, ''How old are you exactly?''

''Sixteen'' Donnie replied quieter than intended.

''So you're a teenage turtle ninja?''

''Actually I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle'' Donnie smirked. ''And I'm gonna need to know what happening in that lab''

''I can't tell you that freak. You'll try and stop me''

''You bet I will'' Don snapped.

Lynx grinned before attacking Donnie.

Meanwhile Leo had just found both of his brothers.

''How come you haven't found Donnie yet?'' Mikey huffed. ''He's easy to find''

''I've literally looked everywhere around here, he must have went to a completely different part of the site altogether'' Leo defended.

Suddenly there was the sound of fighting from the east. They all snapped to attention.

''Do you think that's?'' Raph asked. They all nodded together before rushing off to find their brother.

''STOP BLOCKING!'' Lynx yelled in frustration.

''TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THAT LAB!'' Donnie replied equally frustrated. Lynx stopped and grinned sinisterly.

''You know… I might just'' He chuckled darkly as he pulled something out of his pocket. Donnie backed away suddenly frightened. ''I've always wanted to try my experiments on a real living being… I've just never had the chance before''

He threw a small circle hoop at Donnie who quickly raised his staff to block it. As soon as it hit the staff it exploded leaving Donnie defenceless without a weapon, Lynx leapt upon the turtle in seconds and pinned him to the ground.

''Come quietly'' He grinned, ''And your question will be answered''

Donnie scowled at the man on top of him, he could hear footsteps heading towards them. He was about to be discovered for the second time that night!

He kicked Lynx off and stood up.

''Donnie!'' Don looked round to see his brothers running towards him, He turned to see Lynx rushing towards him again. He was too slow and found himself once again pinned to the ground under the man's weight.

''What's wrong turtle-boy? I thought you wanted to know about my work?'' Lynx grinned manically.

Lynx leapt up, dragging Donatello with him. He wrapped his arm around Don's neck, Donnie couldn't breathe.

''Would you look at that'' Lynx chuckled, ''We're actually gonna see Cyanosis occur''

He looked up at the three angry turtles heading towards him, he quickly dragged Donnie into the shed and locked the door before throwing Don onto the floor.

Donnie gasped and coughed, he needed to get the air back into his lungs so he could defend himself.

There was a funny smell in the air.

''I-Is that weed?'' Donnie choked on the horrible stench. ''Is that what you're doing in here?''

''No that's just a side hobby'' Lynx laughed as if it were obvious. ''I wouldn't need all this equipment just to make weed''

Donnie sat up and tried to think past the stench.

''Then what are you doing?'' Don asked with a cough.

''I'm inventing new chemical solutions'' Lynx replied easily. ''They do all kinds of different things. There's ones that kill, make people sleep for long periods of time, brainwash… the list goes on''

Donnie glared at the man. He was clearly very intelligent and very dangerous.

He stood up fully and stared at lynx with a gaze filled with hatred.

''Get rid of your experiments right now'' Donnie warned.

''No'' Lynx smiled excitedly before chuckling.

''Then you've just made an enemy'' Donnie growled. ''And it's not good to make enemies with people who have more intelligence than you''

''You're not people'' Lynx said still smiling. ''You are a freak. And I'm quite happy to have you as my enemy, it beats the usual idiots I normally deal with. This might actually be a challenge''

Donnie grit his teeth together as his brothers tried to break into the shed.

Lynx picked up a handful of darts.

''Catch'' he grinned before throwing them one-by-one at the turtle, Donnie dodged them easily before grabbing a welding torch.

''You think you're so hot?'' he teased. ''I'm about to make things so much hotter''

''Worst smack talk ever freak'' Lynx tried to charge at Don but he knew he had to be wary of the torch.

Donnie ran towards Lynx but didn't see the scalpel in his hand, he felt the metal cut into his shoulder.

''ARGH!'' he yelped as he turned on the torch, Lynx screamed as the flame brushed his bare arm.

''YOU'RE DEAD!'' Lynx growled as he flew at Donnie again. Don dodged and hit the desk with his thigh, an array of chemicals flew into the beaker causing smoke along with a terrible smell to start leaking from it.

''Uh oh'' Don backed away. ''IT'S GONNA BLOW!''

He ran towards the door but Lynx grabbed him first.

''MY LAB! IT'S GONNA BE DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU!'' Lynx tried to strangle Don again while he moved towards the door. ''YOU CAN BE DESTROYED WITH IT!''

He threw Don on the ground and unlocked the door before running out. Donnie head him jam the door.

''NO!'' Donnie flew at the door and tried to break out, but it was no use.

''DONNIE? DONNIE!?'' His brothers called from the other side.

''I'm stuck'' He replied. ''This shed's about to blow… and I can't get out''

''No'' Mikey's small voice floated from the door.

''Stand back'' Donnie warned. ''Just in case''

He heard his brothers stepping back, he closed his eyes.

A loud bang erupted from behind and a gust of hot air hit him and pinned him to the door. He grit his teeth at the burning sensation.

Lynx stood behind a pile of garbage and watched, he was pissed that his lab was being destroyed but the turtle would be dead too.

He heard the shed door being forced open, then he saw the three turtles drag their brother out the lab. He smirked and began to walk away.

''DONNIE!'' One turtle shouted, then he felt a foot on his back. He fell forward and hit the ground heavily, he looked up to see Donnie standing on top of him.

''Labs gone. Experiments are gone and I'm not gone'' Donnie smirked. ''Nice try''

Lynx grit his teeth, he'd had enough of this. He pushed himself off and smirked at Donnie.

''So you survived today. Big deal.'' Lynx shrugged. ''This isn't over smart guy. You can't always win, one day you'll slip up and I will be there to take advantage. I will kill you, this is a battle you can't win''

Donnie said nothing as his brothers stood by his side.

Lynx smirked before running off, the turtles let him go.

''You ok Donnie?'' Leo asked worriedly.

''I'm fine'' Don put a hand on his cut. ''But I'll be a lot better when that guy's dead. He's dangerous guys…''

''Asshole'' Raph snarled. ''I'll kill 'im if we see 'im again''

''Nah'' Mikey frowned. ''That's Donnie's job. That dude is Donnie's enemy so Donnie should be the one to kill him''

''That's stupid'' Raph slapped Mikey on the back of the head, ''We're brothers. One turtles enemy is our enemy. No singling out''

Leo nodded but Donnie frowned. He knew he would have to be the one to end Lynx one day, he was too smart to be beaten by his brothers. He just hoped his brains were gonna be enough.

* * *

**I probably could write a sequel to this... or maybe a chapter story? Or even a series of oneshots. I think I'll leave it like this for now but let me know if you want more.**

**Please Review xx**


End file.
